


Tis the Season

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Sliders (TV)
Genre: Babies, Christmas songs, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Maggie and Wade become friends, Snow, Spoilers for my previous fic 'Miss You Most at Christmas Time', Spoilers for season four Sliders, but this is mostly fluff, hints of past rape/non-con, with a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: "Quinn?" she whispered.He swallowed hard and nodded."You're a slider?" she asked cautiously.
Relationships: Maggie Beckett & Wade Welles, Quinn Mallory/Wade Welles, Rembrandt Brown & Wade Welles
Kudos: 2





	Tis the Season

One year later...

They found her by accident.

They were walking down the middle of Golden Gate Park where they had landed on the slide when Quinn stopped dead in his tracks. And stared.

"Hey!" Maggie said in surprise, running into him.

"Q-Ball, what is it?" Rembrandt asked.

"Quinn?" Colin said, raising his eyebrows.

Quinn's gaze was locked on a red head, sitting on a blanket several feet away, a baby lying on the blanket, gurgling happily. As if she sensed she was being watched, the red head looked up. And  
stared back.

"Oh, my God," Maggie whispered.

"What?" Colin asked, confused.

"Wade," Rembrandt whispered.

Quinn walked towards her while the others watched in silence. She rose to her feet, staring. Quinn stopped when he was standing about four feet away from her.

"Quinn?" she whispered.

He swallowed hard and nodded.

"You're a slider?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Me and the others."

"Rembrandt and Maggie?"

"And my brother Colin."

Wade's face fell. "My Quinn didn't have a brother."

"I didn't know I had one until about four months ago. My Wade didn't know about him."

"Really?" she asked, a twinge of hope in her heart.

"My Wade was taken to a Kromagg breeding camp," Quinn said, voice tense. "She and Remmy were initially taken together, but after while, they sent her off to a camp."

Her eyes filled with tears.

"I pushed them through the vortex -"

"-Right after Rickman plunged off the cliff. You stayed behind to help Maggie fight the hybrids," she said.

Quinn eyes widened. "Wade?"

Tears fell on her cheeks. She nodded. And without another word, Quinn grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "Oh, thank God!" he cried, spinning around.

The others join them. The second Quinn put her down, Rembrandt picked up where he had left off. Then, much to her surprise, Maggie hugged her. Colin shook her hand. Wade stooped down and gently lifted the baby off the blanket. "Guys, this is Casey." She met Quinn's eyes, which widened. "She's my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Remmy repeated in shock.

Wade glanced at Quinn, who had turned pale. "Quinn, can you hold her for a second?" She handed him the baby before he could refuse. Wade gathered the blanket off the ground.

Quinn held the baby gently in his arms, staring into the wide blue eyes looking up at him.

"Wade, she's beautiful," Maggie said, kissing the baby's head.

Wade smiled. "Thank you." Quinn handed the baby back to her carefully. Casey started to cry. "Shh, it's okay," she said soothingly. "Can we go to the hotel?"

"Yeah, let's go," Maggie said quickly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've been staying here?" Quinn asked in surprise as Wade unlocked the door to the room they always stayed in the Dominion.

"Well, I figured if I was ever going to meet up with you guys again, this was my best bet," she said, opening the door. "Plus, I didn't have anywhere else to go." She stepped inside the hotel room,  
carrying Casey on her hip. They followed her inside. She sat down on the bed and laid Casey down gently. Rembrandt and Colin dropped into the chairs. Quinn sat on the bed opposite Wade's, and Maggie sat down next to her, playing with Casey.

"So...what happened?" Rembrandt asked.

Wade took a deep breath. "The revolution was won. The Underground developed a weapon to wipe out the Kromaggs. It worked. We were all set free."

"How old is Casey?" Maggie asked.

"She's three months old today," Wade told her.

Quinn watched her intently.

"Who is the father?" Rembrandt asked, trying but not succeeding in keeping the anger out of his voice.

Wade tensed involuntarily. "We don't need to talk about that now. I want to hear about your brother," she said to Quinn.

Quinn exchanged a look with Colin. He told her the whole story. By the time he was finished, Remmy stood up. "Anybody else hungry?"

"Starving," Maggie quickly agreed. They looked at Colin, who stood up. "We're going to get  
something to eat. We'll be back in a couple hours." Maggie, Colin and Rembrandt left the room.

Quinn and Wade stared at each other for several long moments. Quinn's eyes filled with tears.

Wade was taken aback. "Quinn?"

Quinn's voice broke. "It's just - I- didn't think I'd ever see you again," he whispered. He turned away. "Wade, I'm sorry."

Wade closed her eyes. She touched his shoulder. "Quinn, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"Listen to me. You had no way of knowing -"

"I shouldn't have pushed you through that vortex."

At that moment, Casey started to cry. Wade picked her up. "Shh, it's okay," she whispered. Casey continued to cry. "Quinn, what time is it?"

"3:30 p.m."

"That's why she's crying. She's hungry." Wade laid her baby back onto the bed. She walked across  
the room to the kitchen, where she started preparing the baby formula. After a couple of minutes, she realized Casey had stopped crying. She turned to look. Quinn was sitting next to Casey, talking to  
her softly. Wade smiled and then finished the formula. She walked over to the bed. "Would you like  
to feed her?" She asked softly.

Quinn looked up to her with widened eyes. "Can I?"

"Of course," Wade whispered. She handed him the bottle. Quinn gently cradled the baby in his arms and the baby latched onto the bottle with perfect pink lips. Wade watched as Quinn held her baby, staring in amazement as Casey looked up with him with beautiful blue eyes.

Something about seeing Quinn hold her child like that stirred an emotion deep within her and brought tears to her eyes. Quinn gently kissed Casey's forehead. Wade bit her lip to keep her tears from  
falling.

"God, Wade, she's so beautiful, so perfect," Quinn whispered. He looked up at her. "Just like her mom."

Wade smiled despite her tears.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, noticing she was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, it's just... I really missed you, that's all."

Quinn smiled, then looked back down at the baby falling asleep in his arms. Wade brushed away her tears and sat down next to him on the bed. She rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek. "Thank God you're back," he whispered. She smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the others returned from getting dinner, they found Quinn, Wade, and Casey asleep on one of the beds. Casey lay in between Wade and Quinn, and Quinn and Wade's hands were joined.

Rembrandt smiled and so did Maggie and Colin. "I don't think Q-Ball's slept that soundly since... well, ever," Remmy said quietly.

"Me either,"' Maggie agreed.

"Let's not disturb them," Colin said quietly. They left the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quinn awoke to the feel of sunshine on his face. He blinked twice, uncertain of where he was at first. Then he thought he must have been dreaming. Wade Welles was lying less than two feet from him, and in between them lay a sleeping baby. Quinn stared at Wade. Bathed in the morning light, she looked like an angel. She had such a look of peace, contentment on her face. Quinn couldn't take his eyes off her. He studied every inch of her face, putting it into his memory.

She woke up slowly, stretching her arms above her head. Her eyes fluttered open. Her gaze fell first upon Casey, then rose, in shock, to stare at Quinn. "Oh, my God, you really are still here are."

"Of course I am," he whispered back. He touched her face gently.

"It's just - I dreamt so many times that you were here...only to find out later that it had just been a dream...I guess I'm afraid I'll wake-up."

Quinn studied her. Her eyes were full of tears again. "Wade, I don't know what happened to you in those camps, but you're safe now. And I swear to you, I'm going to protect you and Casey. No  
matter what, I'm to make sure nothing happens to either of you ever again."

Wade's tears spilled over. "Quinn, I can't take Casey sliding. Don't you see? This changes everything."

"No, no, it doesn't. It complicates the situation a little, but there are five of us - we can protect Casey."

Wade shook her head. "I won't put your lives in danger in order to protect me and Casey. It's not fair to the others. And it's not fair to you."

"Wade, I'm not going without you."

Her eyes widened. "What!"

"If you don't slide, I don't slide."

"Quinn, that's insane," Wade exclaimed.

"No, it's not. Wade, I -"

There was a knock on the door. "Q-Ball! Wade! We got six minutes until the slide."

Wade and Quinn stared at one another. Quinn opened the door for the others. They rushed in.

"We'll have to slide from here," Maggie said, looking at the timer.

Wade and Quinn stared at one another. Maggie watched the exchange. "I'll grab some of the diapers and formula," Quinn said quietly. Wade nodded in agreement.

Maggie sat down on the bed next to Wade and Casey, where Casey had finally woken up. "Wade, is everything okay?" She asked quietly.

Wade stared a Maggie, with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah."

Maggie took a deep breath. "Look, Wade, I, uh -"

Wade cut her off. "Don't worry about it. It's the past."

Maggie's eyes widened. Then she nodded. "Can I hold her?"

Wade smiled. "Yes."

Maggie gently picked up Casey and held her in her arms. Quinn returned and met Wade's eyes. He glanced to Maggie with the baby and smiled.

"Time to go," Rembrandt announced. He held the timer out to open the vortex.

Wade stared. "I had almost forgotten how beautiful it is," she said to Quinn, who took Casey from Maggie. He held the baby protectively.

"Let's go!" Colin shouted. He leapt into the vortex, followed by Maggie and Rembrandt. Quinn looked at Wade. They jumped into the vortex together and it closed behind them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was still asleep but Rembrandt, or so he thought as he walked downstairs in the house they had rented for their six-month stay. He was surprised to find Wade in the kitchen, making coffee. Casey was sitting in the baby carrier on the table, playing with the baby rattle. He smiled at the sight. As if sensing he was there, she turned to look, smiling at him.

"Sweetheart, I can't tell you how much I missed seeing that smile," he said, grinning back at her.

Wade hugged him tightly. "I missed you too, Rembrandt."

He kissed her forehead, realizing since she'd been reunited with them, this was the first time he'd gotten a chance to be with her, just the two of them. He glanced at the baby. Well, almost the two of them. He pulled away from embrace. "So, how you doing, sweetheart?" he asked carefully.

Wade met his eyes. "Remmy," she said quietly. "I know that you and Quinn feel responsible for me getting sent to the camp, but it's not your fault and it's not Quinn's fault. But I'm not ready to talk  
about what happened with either of you. So please don't press the issue."

He watched her set her coffee cup on the table and smile down at Casey.

"I named her Casey Lee," Wade said softly.

Rembrandt stared at her. "After me?"

Wade nodded and was surprised when Rembrandt's eyes filled with tears. "Remmy, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry."

"No, it's just - I didn't expect it. That's all."

Wade touched his arm gently. "I could always count on you. No matter what, you were there for me. I never had the chance to tell you how highly I think of you. I think you're about the greatest guy I've ever known, Rembrandt," she said sincerely.

Rembrandt hugged her again. "Wade, I don't think there's anything else you could have said that would make me feel better than I do right now," he whispered. Wade hugged him back tightly. Casey started crying and Wade and Remmy broke their embrace. "Can I?" Remmy asked as Wade moved to get the baby.

She smiled and moved away. "Go ahead."

Rembrandt gently picked up the baby, cradling her in his arms. She stopped crying, but only briefly. Then she started up again. He began to sing to her softly. "I got sunshine on a cloudy day when it's cold outside, I got the month of May. I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way? My girl, my girl, my girl, talking about my girl..."

Wade smiled brightly as Casey stopped crying and listened, enchanted by Remmy's voice. Quinn, Maggie and Colin came downstairs. Wade smiled brightly. "Coffee all around?"

Quinn grunted and she handed him a cup.

"Maggie?"

"Yes, thanks."

Wade looked past her to Colin. "Colin?"

"No thank you, Ms. Welles."

Wade smiled at Colin's continued formality with her. She poured Maggie at cup of coffee and handed to her. "Thanks, Wade."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

Quinn and Rembrandt exchanged a look. Wade caught it and raised an eyebrow at Quinn who tried not to laugh.

"So," Colin began. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Jobs," Quinn said, yawning.

Maggie groaned, and Colin dropped an arm around her shoulder. "Oh, come on, Maggie. Buck up."

She glared at him. Wade rode to the rescue. "Actually, if you guys don't mind, I'd kind of like to - borrow Maggie for the day."

Everyone stared at her. "I need to go shopping," Wade said impishly.

Maggie grinned at her. "Well, looks like I'm spending the day with Wade and this little cutie," she said, kissing Casey's forehead.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Wade who simply smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade stretched her arms over her head as Maggie carried Casey in the mall. "Where to first?" Maggie asked.

"Well, I've got $500," Wade said. "I need to get Casey some things."

Maggie nodded. "To the baby store."

Wade smiled as they walked into the store. "I want to get a baby carriage for one."

Maggie pointed. "There are some over there."

Wade smiled. They quickly picked some things out for the baby and paid for the merchandise. Wade had $300 remaining. "Well, we may as well do some Christmas shopping while we're here."

Maggie grinned at her. "Sounds good to me. Let's go."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where you guy's been? We were getting worried," Quinn said, looking anxiously at Wade, Casey, and then Maggie.

"Relax, Mallory. We're fine," Maggie told him dryly.

Wade grinned. "Yeah, quit worrying."

Quinn looked at her, hurt. Her smile faded.

"Where did you guys go?" Colin asked.

Maggie glanced at Wade, grinned and held up some bags. "Where else? The mall."

Rembrandt laughed. "Let me get those for you, sweetheart."

"No way!" Wade protested. "We went Christmas shopping!"

Maggie pushed past them and hurried up the steps. Colin ran after her. Wade laughed, and then she noticed Quinn and Remmy staring at her. "What?"

"You and Maggie when shopping. Together," Quinn said.

"Yeah, sweetheart, what's up with that?" Remmy asked, kissed her cheek.

Wade shrugged and pushed the stroller inside the house. She dropped her purse onto the nearest chair. "Things change."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "No kidding."

Rembrandt carefully removed Casey from the stroller and began babbling to her. Wade smiled. "We got jobs," Quinn told her.

"That's great! Where?"

"Doppler's."

Wade made a face.

"That's what I said. But, hey, it wasn't all-bad. That's where we met," Quinn said, gazing at her.

Rembrandt glanced at her. "I'm singing at the Blue Moon Lounge evenings."

"Colin, get out of here!" Maggie yelled, chasing him downstairs. They burst out laughing.

When they recovered, Wade asked, "Colin, where are you working?"

"As a farm hand at Mr. Johnson's place."

"Guess that leaves me to get a job," Maggie said, sighing.

Quinn turned to Wade. "Hey, you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

Wade bit her lip. "Sounds good. There any McDonald's around?"

Quinn glanced at Remmy. "Actually, Wade, I was thinking more of a - fancy restaurant. Just the  
two of us."

"Just us? What about the others? And Casey?" she asked in confusion.

"I have to work, sweetheart," Remmy told her.

"And I - have a date," Collins said quickly. "With Mr. Johnson's daughter."

"Well, Maggie and Casey could come to dinner with us," Wade said to Quinn.

"No offense, but I'm kind of wore out from all that shopping," Maggie said. "Wade, why don't you let me watch Casey tonight? You and Quinn go on to dinner."

Wade bit her lip doubtfully. "I don't know - I really don't like to be away from her."

"Oh, go on girl. She'll be fine here with Maggie," Remmy urged her.

"I don't have anything nice to wear out to dinner," Wade said, shaking her head.

"You can wear the dress I bought today," Maggie said quickly.

"Come on, Wade," Quinn pleaded. "Just the two of us, for old-time sake. Please?"

Wade stared at him, then shook her head. "Okay, Okay. But I have to get ready."

"I've got Casey. Don't worry," Maggie told her.

Wade paused for a moment at the bottom of the stairs, then hurried up them. When they heard the bathroom door close, they all let out sighs of relief.

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Maggie asked.

"Girl, I sure hope not," Remmy said. He turned to Quinn. "We need at least three hours, Q-ball. Think you can handle that?"

Quinn nodded, then grinned. "I'm driving," he said, holding up the keys. "Don't worry."

"You sure you'll be okay here by yourself with Casey?" Colin asked.

"I'll be fine. Just don't take too long." Maggie said, cradling the baby in her arms.

"We will be back soon," Remmy promised. He and Colin hurried out the door.

"So far, so good," Quinn said. He and Maggie exchanged a smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wade, you look great," Maggie exclaimed as Wade looked in the mirror.

"Thanks," Wade said nervously.

"Quinn is waiting downstairs."

Wade nodded. "Where's Casey?"

"Sleeping. She'll be fine. I'll take good care of her," Maggie assured her.

"I know. Thank you again." She took a deep breath. "Well, I guess I'd better get moving." She nervously walked down stairway where Quinn was standing - wearing a tuxedo! They stared at one another.

"Wade, you look beautiful," he said, staring at her in the knee-length, green velvet dress.

"Thank you," she said shyly. "You look pretty great yourself."

Quinn smiled and offered her his arm. "Shall we go?"

Wade took his arm. "Let's go. Bye, Maggie!" She called over her shoulder.

"Bye!" Maggie called as the door closed behind them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade smiled as Quinn ordered his dinner from the waiter. He'd been such a gentleman all evening. Opening car doors, pulling out chairs. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had treated her so nicely. He finished ordering and the waiter left.

"This place is really beautiful," she commented, looking around acts all the Christmas lights and decorations. Soft holiday music played on radio.

"You're really beautiful," Quinn told her, surprising them both.

Wade blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he answered. Quinn suddenly found himself listening to a very familiar song on the radio. He held out his hand to her and stood up. She looked up at him, suddenly recognizing the song as well. She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

"The fire is burning  
The rooms all of glow  
Outside the December wind blows  
Away in the distance  
The carolers sing in the snow  
Everybody's laughing  
The world is celebrating  
And everyone's so happy  
Except for me tonight  
Because I miss you..."

Quinn gently pulled her closer to him, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck. He held her tightly, as if he were trying to make sure she wouldn't disappear.

"... Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season  
Comes along and I'm all right  
But then I miss you  
Most at Christmas time..."

Wade laid her head against Quinn's chest, remembering how great it felt to be in his arms. She could feel his heart beating, and the warmth of his hands resting gently on her back. Was it really just a year ago she spent Christmas completely alone in Golden Gate Park, thinking of him, listening to this melancholy song?

"I gaze out the window  
This cold winter's night  
At all of the twinkling lights  
Alone in the darkness  
Remembering when you were mine  
Everybody's smiling  
The whole world is rejoicing  
And everyone is embracing  
Except for you and I  
Baby, I miss you..."

Quinn tightened his embrace, and Wade looked up at him. To her surprise, tears were in his eyes. She reached up and gently brushed them away with her fingers. He kissed her forehead tenderly.

"... Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right  
But then I miss you  
Most at Christmas time..."

Wade's own tears spilled over, and Quinn gently kissed them away. He leaned his head against hers, still holding her close. Her hair smelled of strawberries and cream. Was it to only last Christmas he'd spent listening to this song repeatedly, gazing out the Dominion window at the snowstorm, praying he'd find her someday?

"... In the spring time  
Those memories start to fade  
With the April rain  
Through the summer days  
Till all the leaves are gone  
I get by without you  
Until the snow begins to fall  
And then I miss you..."

Wade held on to him more tightly, burying herself in the warmth of his chest. He kissed her head, again, relishing in the feeling of holding her in his arms again.

"... Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season  
Comes along and I'm all right  
But then I miss you  
Most at Christmas time..."

Wade felt his breath in her ear. "Last Christmas Eve, I was thinking of you. This song -"

"I know," she whispered back. "I know, Quinn. So was I."

Quinn brushed his lips over her temple. "Come on," he said, lacing his fingers through hers. "Let's get out of here."

"Where?" she whispered.

"Show me," he whispered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade held his hand as they walked into the park. "Here," she said stopping in a circle of lighted  
ever greens. The ground was covered in a light, powdery snow. She turned around in a circle.  
"Right here."

Quinn's eyes filled with tears. He caught her wrist and pulled her to him, his arms wrapping around her waist. She stared up at him. He lowered his face to hers, their lips brushing gently. His hands move from the small of her back to caress her face. He kissed her, tentatively at first, then more deeply.

She gripped onto his waist for support, feeling light-headed all of sudden. He pulled away, looking down at her. Her eyes were widened, full of tears and confusion. He let her go and she stared at him. "Quinn --?"

He shook his head. "Wade, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have - I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Wade couldn't even think of what to say, so she just nodded. She swallowed hard. Then she fell  
backwards into the snow.

"Wade!" Quinn said in alarm.

She started to laugh.

He stared at her like she was crazy. She moved her arms and legs. "Didn't you ever do this when you were a kid?"

"Not in dress clothes."

Wade laughed again and sat up. "Quinn, you only live once."

He stared at her for another moment and then dropped backwards. He started laughing as he made a snow angel next to Wade's. She laughed helplessly at the sight. He sat up and stretched his arms out to her. She fell into them, knocking him onto his back again, laughing. He laughed, too, hard. She lay on top of them, tears streaming down her face.

Then suddenly Quinn realized she wasn't laughing anymore. She was crying. Her head rested on his chest and she clutched at his tuxedo jacket for dear life. She was sobbing. Quinn closed his eyes briefly, then carefully sat up, folding Wade into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head, rocking her gently like a child.

She fits into my arms so perfectly, he thought, then scolded himself for it. What she needed right now was a friend, not a lover. "Wade, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have -"

She silenced him. "No, I'm the one who's sorry," she said, trying to calm down.

"Wade, you have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault," he whispered, tucking a strand of hair out of her face.

"No, please, just - just listen," she pleaded. He just nodded, thumbing away her tears. "It's just - so much has happened so fast. Two days ago I was with Casey-alone in the park - and I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again--and then--you were there and I was so afraid it was going to be a double and not you, Quinn. And now I'm back to sliding and everything is happening so fast. I mean, tonight--Quinn, it feels so great to be with you - it was the first time I felt normal since - for a really long time--and I've had so much fun - and I just - I feel so guilty."

"Why?" he asked quietly, touching her face.

"Because I'm a bad mother!"

"Wade, you're not a bad -"

"Yes, I am." She stood up, brushing the snow off her dress. "She cries, Quinn. And I can't get her to stop sometimes and it scares me. I don't know anything about babies. I wasn't ready, and I know it's not her fault, but I just - can't deal with it sometimes. I just feel so bad - because I'm here and it's almost like I've forgotten about her and everything that's happened..." She shivered.

Quinn took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders, rubbing her arms to help warm her up. "Wade, listen to me. You're not a bad mother. Babies cry. It's a fact of life. It's not your fault. And you haven't forgotten about her. But sometimes you need a break to take care of your self, too." He hugged her tightly.

"When I first found out - that I was pregnant, I was horrified. I didn't want her for the longest time. And then, one day, I just woke up, and I did. And now, I can't imagine what my life would be like  
without her. Quinn, I really love her." She was in tears again.

"I know, Wade," he whispered. "So do I."

She turned to look at him. "You do?"

"Of course I do. She's part of you. And you're part of me - so is she. I love her, too, Wade."

Wade threw her arms around his waist. "Thank you," she whispered.

He held her tightly. "Let's get you back. You're freezing!" He kept an arm around her shoulders as they walked, together, to the car.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All the lights are out," Wade said, frowning, as she and Quinn walked up to the house. "Think they're all asleep?"

"Maybe," Quinn said, unlocking the door. He held it open for her and she stepped inside.

"Surely not, it's only 8:30 -" Wade gasped.

Suddenly beautiful Christmas lights lighted up the room. Christmas music blared from the kitchen, and in the center of the bay window stood a huge Christmas tree with beautiful decorations and dozens of wrapped presents under it. The stockings were hung on the chimney, and they, too, were filled with gifts and candy. Maggie stepped into the room, carrying a tray full of sugar cookies, and Remmy and Colin carried in mugs of hot chocolate.

"Wow, you guys, this place - this is so amazing! Thank you so much!" She cried. She hugged each of them quickly and turned to look at Quinn. Without saying another word, she hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Casey's upstairs asleep," Maggie told her. "She was a perfect angel."

"Thanks, Maggie." Wade went out to check on her anyway and Quinn followed her. She didn't know it until she felt his hand on her shoulder. They gazed down at her.

"She's beautiful," Quinn said softly. "Just like her mother."

Wade covered his hand with her own. "Thank you for tonight, Quinn. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"You don't have to. I can see it in your eyes," he whispered.

She smiled. "We should change. The others are waiting."

"I'll meet you downstairs," Quinn agreed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade descended the stairs a few minutes later, having changed into an oversized T-shirt and sweat pants. Quinn was right behind her. He rested a hand on her shoulder and she smiled. "Feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." He smiled back at her and they walked into the decorated living room.

"O Little Town of Bethlehem" was playing on the radio. Remmy and Maggie were sitting in the lounge chairs, and Colin was sitting on the floor. Wade sat down the couch and Quinn sat down next to her, handing her a cookie and a mug of hot chocolate and keeping some for him.

"Well, were almost all together again," Quinn said quietly, a touch of sadness in his voice.

Wade squeezed his arm gently, not noticing Remmy's wink at Maggie and Colin. Quinn hadn't noticed it, either. Wade took a sip of hot chocolate and closed her eyes. "I forgot how much I love hot cocoa," she said. She took a bite of the cookie. "Wow! Maggie, these are great!"

"Really?" Maggie asked, her eyes lighting up.

Wade nodded. "They're delicious!"

"Thanks, Wade," Maggie replied, beaming.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when the two of you got along!" Remmy exclaimed, shaking his head.

Wade and Maggie exchanged a smile. "Let's just say that Maggie and I have a lot more respect for each other now. Right, Maggie?"

Maggie grinned. "Right, Wade." They both laughed.

Mariah Carey's "Miss You Most at Christmas Time" came on again. Wade looked up at Quinn, who put his arm around her, drawing her closer to him and squeezing her arm gently. She laid her head against his shoulder. This time they were thinking about someone else they had lost.

"Remember the time all on dinosaur world when the professor hurt his ankle?" Rembrandt asked.

Wade smiled and said, "Yeah, remember those truth collars we were wearing?"

Rembrandt chuckled. "And he kept lying and getting shocked!"

"Remember the time he ran for mayor of San Francisco?" Quinn asked.

Wade and Remmy laughed. "Yeah, I remember that bet you made with him!" Remmy said, pointing at Wade, who laughed.

"The poor professor had to be my slave for the entire next slide!"

"And on lottery world when his fishing line got caught in the tree!" Rembrandt burst out laughing.

They laughed harder. "And you would always land on him on the slides!" Wade said to Rembrandt, laughing.

"Remember how he saved that world from the asteroid?" Quinn asked, gazing down at Wade.

Everyone smiled. Wade felt Quinn squeeze her arm again. She looked at him sadly. The same sadness was reflected in his eyes. And in Rembrandt's. The group fell silent.

"Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right  
But then I miss you  
Most at Christmas time..."

Wade held Quinn's hand tightly, knowing he was feeling the same way she was right at that moment. She rested her head against his chest as the beautiful twinkling lights on the tree blurred into a kaleidoscope of colors. Merry Christmas, Professor, she thought. We miss you.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade could hear a voice calling her in the distance. "What?" she mumbled.

"Wake-up, sleepy heads!" Maggie said, shaking her.

Wade squinted. "What time is it?"

"6 a.m. Get up, it's Christmas morning," Rembrandt said, holding Casey, who was on full alert.

Wade blinked, wondering briefly where she was. Then she yawned. She must have fallen asleep on the couch. The Christmas lights were on, and Colin turned on the Christmas music again. She suddenly became aware that she was still wrapped snugly in Quinn's arms. She gazed up at him.

He smiled at her and brushed hair out of her eyes. "Merry Christmas," he said.

"Merry Christmas," she answered. "How long have you been awake?"

"Two hours," he answered.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I'm not." He kissed her forehead.

Remmy handed Casey to Wade as the doorbell rang. "Now who could that be?" Quinn wondered aloud.

Rembrandt open the door. "It's Santa Claus!"

"Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas!" the man said, stepping inside. He shook Remmy's hand, then Colin's and Maggie's. He stepped over to Quinn and Wade and they stood up. Wade balanced Casey on her hip. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Mallory, Miss Welles. And the little one."

Wade's eyes widened and she stared at Quinn.

"Professor?" Quinn whispered.

"Yes, indeed, Mr. Mallory." Quinn hugged him.

The professor hugged Wade next.

"How is this possible?"

"You guys didn't notice where we slid to?" Remmy asked.

Quinn and Wade shook their heads. "We landed back on Azure gate bridge world," he explained.

"Yes, of course!" Quinn exclaimed. "We did take the wrong professor!"

Wade's mouth dropped open. "You mean you're --?"

"The one you started sliding with," Professor said, grinning.

Wade threw her arms around him. "This is a miracle!" she cried.

Quinn and Rembrandt joined the hug. They moved so Maggie and Colin could join as well.

"Oh holy night  
The stars are brightly shining  
It is the night of our dear savior's birth  
Long way the world in sin and error pining  
Till he appeared and the soul felt its worth  
The thrill of hope  
The weary world rejoices  
For yonder breaks  
A new and glorious morn..."

"I made cinnamon roles," Maggie said, breaking away from the group and going into the kitchen. She returned a few moments later, carrying the tray.

"Ms. Beckett, those smell delightful," Professor said.

"Thank you," she answered.

"Presents all-around!" Remmy said happily. Professor Arturo handed everybody packages.

"Maggie, open that one first," Wade said excitedly. "It's from me."

Maggie opened the package. "Wade!" She gasped, lifting the copper bracelet out of the box. "When did you get this?"

"Yesterday when you went to change Casey," Wade said, smiling.

Maggie hugged her. "Thank you!" Maggie said, beaming.

"You're welcome."

Maggie had gotten Wade two CDs she wanted. Remmy got her a new journal, with her name inscribed on it.

"Now open mine," Quinn whispered, handing her two packages.

Wade opened the larger one first--it was a first edition copy of Romeo and Juliet. "Quinn, how didyou --?"

"I, actually bought it last Christmas," he said quietly. She hugged him tightly. "Now open this one," he said impatiently.

Wade unwrapped the package and opened the box. Her name necklace lay inside. She stared at it, lifting it carefully from the box. The clasp had been repaired. Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Quinn," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her as the rest of the group smiled. They held onto each other tightly. "Merry Christmas, Wade. Welcome back," he whispered.

"Have yourself a merry Little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on our troubles  
Will be out of sight  
Through the years  
We all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star  
Upon the highest bough  
And have yourself  
A Merry Little Christmas now..."


End file.
